


in perpetuum et unum diem

by softyoiks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Scheming, Slytherin Kuroo Tetsurou, Slytherin Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyoiks/pseuds/softyoiks
Summary: it was when oikawa watched kuroo soar through the air in his room that he realized what he truly felt for his fellow slytherin.kuroo looked so free and alive. and so beautiful with his hair flowing away due to the wind, which caused his face to be fully showcased.and as one to never do things half-assed, oikawa immediately told kuroo of his feelings the moment he felt them.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	in perpetuum et unum diem

**Author's Note:**

> ➤ lowercase intended

it wasn't that oikawa had feelings for kuroo. no, not at all.

well, that was a lie, and the only time oikawa would allow himself to be in denial.

he was actually quite into his fellow slytherin who had the strangest hair and beautiful brown eyes that always shone so brightly underneath the sun. how poetic of him to describe them that way.

after being in the same house for almost four years, oikawa eventually realized his growing attraction to the male who often hung out and pranked other students with a gryffindor named bokuto. their pranks were something oikawa considered childish but he usually paid no mind to them.

it was when oikawa watched kuroo soar through the air in his room that he realized what he truly felt for his fellow slytherin.

kuroo looked so free and alive. and so beautiful with his hair flowing away due to the wind, which caused his face to be fully showcased.

and as one to never do things half-assed, oikawa immediately told kuroo of his feelings the moment he felt them.

a confession of sorts occurred, with the lack of nervousness and shyness most felt whenever they did such a thing.

oikawa was blunt as he confessed his growing attraction to kuroo with a few words and a small letter.

it had happened once the two were alone in the library, playing chess while enjoying each other's company in silence like they often did. that was how they usually hung out ever since they first got to know each other in first year.

unlike how kuroo acted with his other friends, with him usually being loud and mischievous, he was always quiet when it came to oikawa.

oikawa with his brown analytical eyes that would flicker for a few moments whenever he thought of a new scheme. bright eyes and a bright mind, two things that made kuroo seek out the other's friendship during their first year.

❦

"my name is kuroo, kuroo tetsurō." kuroo introduced himself to oikawa when they first met on the train.

"it's nice to meet you, kuroo. my name's oikawa, oikawa tōru." oikawa introduced himself back as they shook hands before minding their own business in the small train compartment.

throughout the whole ride, they were silent with the occasional small talk to get to know each other better.

"what house do you think you'll be sorted into? i think i'd be sorted into slytherin, though i won't mind being in ravenclaw." kuroo asked, which led to oikawa raising a brow.

"oh? not many people want to be sorted into slytherin as they don't want to be labeled as 'evil' by the masses." oikawa commented, not answering kuroo's question which irked him slightly.

he wasn't the most patient person, and yet oikawa didn't annoy him as much as other people who wasted his time did. huh.

"so? i don't really care what some bigots think of slytherin. i think the house suits me well and just because a dark lord came from it doesn't mean that every slytherin is evil. now that is just ludicrous." kuroo said, causing oikawa to grin.

"yeah, i agree with you there." oikawa then hummed softly before turning the page of the book he was reading. "i think i'd be sorted into slytherin too."

“really?”

“uh-huh. i think the house suits me well too.”

kuroo grinned back at oikawa as they continued to converse throughout the train ride. with them becoming acquaintances along the way as they got to know each other better.

and once they arrived at hogwarts, they were both sorted into slytherin.

❦

kuroo remembered it clearly, the day their robes changed into the dark green colors slytherins were known for.

it felt exciting and surreal at first, finally being at hogwarts and being in the house he always wanted to be in. but after a while everything just became boring.

everything just felt so repetitive, and his initial excitement eventually faded.

this led to him somehow befriending a gryffindor he found wandering near the quidditch pitch. bokuto kōtarō, a ball of energy and excitement who had given kuroo some ideas to cure his boredom.

and with that, the two of them began to prank the students of hogwarts whenever they felt bored.

their friendship was a, and still is, highly gossiped topic as many couldn't believe the friendship between the gryffindor and the slytherin. kuroo shrugged them off though, he didn't care about rumors anyway.

he didn't care about a lot of things. but somehow, seeing oikawa's raised brow and curious expression pointed at him during breakfast when he found out about his and bokuto's friendship made his heart pinch. how strange.

"so, i've heard that you're now friends with a little lion. bokuto was it?" oikawa asked as he ate his meal with a blank expression on his face.

"yeah. you're not going to attempt to hex me like daishou are you?" kuroo replied, causing oikawa to snort as he shook his head.

"no wonder why he was in the hospital wing so early in the morning..." oikawa commented before taking a sip from his goblet and never saying another word on the matter.

kuroo liked that about oikawa. how he was always straightforward, never commenting anything unnecessary. no wonder why he never felt as if he wasted his time whenever they talked.

eventually, kuroo introduced oikawa to bokuto. much to his surprise, oikawa got along with bokuto fairly well as they both didn't antagonize each other just for being in opposing houses that more often than not, clashed against each other.

"hello! my name's bokuto! it's nice to meet you! kuroo talks a lot about, you know?" bokuto greeted cheerfully, causing kuroo to cough as he lightly hit the gryffindor's arm.

"shut it." kuroo grumbled under his breath, causing bokuto to chuckle to himself.

this interaction made oikawa purse his lips, but nonetheless, he smiled at bokuto.

"it's a pleasure to meet you, bokuto. i'm oikawa tōru, and i'm glad to make your acquaintance." oikawa greeted back as he and bokuto shook hands.

they became friends, oddly enough. two snakes and a lion, what an odd combination.

although the next year became even stranger as a first year ravenclaw had managed to join their friend group after becoming close with bokuto. akaashi keiji, a bright mind that bokuto found himself growing close to.

it felt strange at first with the new addition of a first year to their friend group that consisted of only second years, but they made it work.

"bokuto, i should really be doing my potions essay right now." akaashi mumbled under his breath as bokuto dragged him towards the library, much to his surprise. "oh?"

"i just want to introduce you to some of my friends, akaashi! they're usually at the library at this time." bokuto explained, causing akaashi to let out an exasperated sigh.

"alright then."

when bokuto introduced akaashi to two slytherins playing chess, he was a bit taken aback. he didn't know that bokuto had been close friends to people from the house of snakes, not that he had anything against them. he just thought that gryffindors and slytherins weren't very fond of each other.

"kuroo! oikawa! meet akaashi! i met him in the hospital wing and i wanted to introduce him to you." bokuto said, interrupting the game of chess kuroo and oikawa had been playing for a while.

"oh? a little raven, how cute. the name's kuroo testurō." kuroo introduced himself with a grin, causing oikawa to let out a sigh.

"i'm oikawa tōru, it's a pleasure to meet you." oikawa introduced himself too with a huge smile that made akaashi gulp as he felt nervous.

akaashi tightly gripped the small piece of parchment he had been holding as he watched oikawa offer his hand for him to shake.

"i'm akaashi keiji, it's nice to meet you too." akaashi let out before shaking oikawa's hand.

once he did, oikawa raised a brow for one second before his expression morphed into one of joy.

"you're interesting, i like you..." oikawa muttered to himself, causing kuroo to hum in agreement. “you’re a smart little thing aren’t you? of course you are. you’re a ravenclaw after all.”

kuroo ordered his bishop to move and topple oikawa’s defence as he had been distracted by akaashi.

“what the?- hey!” 

“it’s mot my fault you got distracted, oikawa.”

“ugh! i hate you sometimes.”

“sure you do.”

watching the two playfully bicker amongst themselved, akaashi stood beside bokuto with a confused expression visible on his face. he didn’t know what to think of the two slytherins who were fighting over a simple game of chess.

akaashi then tapped bokuto’s shoulder, gaining his attention.

“yes, akaashi?” bokuto asked as he noticed how akaashi had been focused on kuroo and oikawa’s playful little fight.

“is this normal?”

“yeah, actually.”

“oh my…”

and from the day on, for some odd reason, akaashi became a part of their small friend group.

❦

they often hung out in the library as it had been a place where students from different houses could spend time with each other without being judged or scrutinized.

and also because oikawa really enjoyed being surrounded by books that he could read once he was done playing chess with kuroo. he basically spent more time in the library than in any other area of the school.

so it never really came as a surprise when oikawa bluntly confessed to him during their fourth year in the library of all places.

"this is for you. i believe that i've been developing some feelings for you but i'm not so sure how to explain them properly. just read the letter, and you can decide what to do afterwards." oikawa said before walking away from kuroo who looked at him blankly.

kuroo let out a breath as he read the letter oikawa gave to him. it was short, straight to the point, and yet, it was so sweet. it made kuroo's heart beat even faster as for the first time in his life, he felt his face redden.

he felt as if he should go ask oikawa out, as he did return his feelings. but it also made him think if they were compatible for each other.

sure he enjoyed oikawa's company and loved it whenever they hung out in the library or whenever they made small talk. oikawa was a great conversationalist, especially if the topic is about charms, his favorite subject.

oikawa was someone usually withdrawn, and yet somehow he had many suitors because of his pretty face and innate talent for spell-casting. his wand was all very powerful, something that kuroo admired.

and though oikawa preferred to be left alone most of the time, he was amazing at socializing. he knew how to talk to other people, how to make them listen to his words. it made kuroo want to swoon whenever he listened to oikawa direct any conversation he had.

those traits of oikawa were traits that kuroo also found in himself. though he admits that he's less withdrawn than oikawa, with him actually seeking the company of his friends from other houses, instead of trying to avoid it.

they were similar, their feelings were mutual, and they liked each other well enough. but the true question was would they be able to make it work?

would they be able to pull off a healthy relationship whilst being busy with their own studies and personal lives?

surprisingly, the question was very easy to answer.

kuroo tapped on oikawa's shoulder in the slytherin common room once it was empty, gaining his attention. there was a light blush on oikawa's cheek that was barely visible, and yet kuroo noticed it, somehow.

"i must admit that i was surprised by your sudden confession earlier but i read your letter, and i just want to say that yes, i'd like to be your boyfriend." kuroo replied, wasting no time for theatrics.

oikawa after all, didn't enjoy time being wasted more than he did.

"that's, that's good then. honestly, i didn't think that you'd want to go out with me." oikawa admitted as he placed his hand over his mouth to cover his lips forming a crooked smile.

"why wouldn't i? you're amazing. the fact that many people have already asked you out proves that." kuroo said as he sat down on one of the armchairs by the fireplace while oikawa sat down on the other.

"though, i'm really happy that out of all your admirers, you chose me. with the amount of confessions you receive on the daily, i'm surprised you never said yes to any of them." kuroo added with a small grin.

this caused oikawa to huff as he uncovered his mouth and crossed his arms.

"i don't really understand why those people even bother to confess to me. they don't even make an effort, thinking that i'm easy. as if." oikawa said, causing kuroo to snort.

"i agree with you there. i remember that one third year ravenclaw who interrupted our chess game just to confess to you. i didn't like them that much so i'm glad you rejected them." kuroo commented while rolling his eyes.

"they were quite rude, weren't they? i was about to win our game too, but then they came along and distracted me. how lame." oikawa mumbled before reaching out for kuroo's hand and intertwining their fingers slowly.

both their faces were red but that didn't stop them from staring at each other's eyes as they watched them flicker brightly.

"ha, you wish." kuroo chuckled as he watched oikawa's usually blank face transform into one of serious thought. "you're scheming again, aren't you?"

"maybe. who knows?" oikawa replied while shrugging his shoulders.

while kuroo had been the prankster between the two of them, oikawa wasn't a complete angel as he was one who had a lot of schemes against different students.

kuroo used to watch oikawa plot against two gryffindors, kageyama and ushijima, with such dislike that it sometimes made him wonder whether the oikawa he was watching was the same one he played chess with every afternoon.

more often than not, oikawa's schemes do succeed, but nobody knows or even believes that it was all his plot. he had built such an innocent facade, that those who dare accuse him would not be believed and would instead be belittled.

who knew that people would grow to be enamored with a slytherin of all people.

this was why iwaizumi, a fourth-year gryffindor who also happens to be oikawa's childhood friend, would never speak up about his schemes. he knew better than to go against oikawa whenever he was plotting against someone.

"should we slip a potion i made earlier into their goblet? it would force them to only speak in gibberish for a day, how fun." kuroo asked, causing oikawa's eyes to widen as a smirk made its way onto his lips.

oh how kuroo adored that look on oikawa's face. the look of power and confidence that made his heart beat much faster than it should.

"oh my. what do you think of having our first date be a prank?" oikawa asked as he then pulled out his wand for reasons kuroo wasn't quite sure.

"i'd love to. although bokuto would feel betrayed i pranked someone without him." kuroo replied, causing oikawa to snort.

"he'll get over it."

"poor akaashi. he'll have to deal with bokuto during his saddened state."

"that little ravenclaw will be fine."

"alright then, oikawa. if you say so.

"good. now follow me."

and with that, they both stood up from the armchairs and kuroo began following oikawa towards their dorm room. inside was daishou and suna who were both casting hexes at a small plant. pity.

"hello there." oikawa greeted his dorm-mates softly.

"hey." kuroo greeted the two - more like he only greeted suna as he just glared at daishou who glared back at him.

kuroo and daishou didn't have the greatest relationship even after being in the same house for four years. some things just never change.

"hey to you guys too." suna greeted back with a blank expression before continuing to hex the small plant with daishou who just grunted.

oikawa led kuroo to his trunk as he grabbed a small parchment from inside of it.

"so what does your potion do exactly? how long does it last and how did you manage go brew it?" oikawa asked for the finer details of the potion as he eyes the small vial kuroo took out from his pocket.

"you'll see." kuroo replied, ignoring oikawa's questions, which annoyed him slightly.

the next day, a ravenclaw student screamed their heart out as they attempted to speak properly, only for gibberish to leave their lips. snickers were heard around the great hall as they laughed at the poor ravenclaw who was now muttering nonsense.

students were quickly to point the blame to bokuto and kuroo but after seeing their confused expressions - fake confused for kuroo - they were not so sure anymore. usually when bokuto and kuroo pranked someone, they would snicker to themselves and take credit for the prank.

but to see them also confused, it meant that someone else pranked the ravenclaw who was now a laughing stock.

"what a pity. right, kuroo?" oikawa commented.

"indeed, oikawa." kuroo replied, causing oikawa to snicker silently as he ate his breakfast.

"oikawa, what the fuck?..." iwaizumi exasperatedly muttered under his breath before drinking from his own goblet which gained the attention of bokuto who pouted once he realized what happened.

❦

from that day forward they developed more schemes together, though they would still play chess in the library every afternoon after class. it was tradition at this point.

there were days when oikawa would just sit and watch kuroo fly around the sky on his broom. seeing kuroo's usually blank face morph into one of excitement and pure joy as he flew and felt free.

oikawa felt nothing but happiness for his boyfriend, who became the captain of the slytherin quidditch team the moment they became seventh years. he was called the scheming captain, much to kuroo's delight.

ever since people found out that they got together, the latest gossip became more about them, much to oikawa's dismay.

he was ambitious, yes. and he had plans, big plans to be successful in his life. to eventually be the minister of magic. and kuroo supported those plans of his.

but it just irked him how people talked about him and kuroo as if they weren't there. it all made him a bit angry, but he couldn't show that. not to those who only saw him with his friendly and cool mask on.

he was labeled the great king of slytherin for a reason.

the great king dating the slytherin quidditch team's scheming captain. no wonder why they had power around the school. power that they didn't abuse but definitely did take advantage of.

"hey kuroo! oikawa!" bokuto not so cheerfully greeted the couple as he approached them in the great hall, ignoring the stares of slytherins who would rather have him go away.

"hey bokuto. where's akaashi?" kuroo asked, looking around for the sixth year ravenclaw who was more often than not found by bokuto's side ever since they began dating.

"he got sick so he's resting in the hospital wing. but i think somebody hexed him, i'm not sure though. he's having a hard time seeing right now, and i think he might be experiencing some hallucinations." bokuto replied with a frown as he nervously chuckled.

his words caused kuroo to frown himself while oikawa's face slightly darkened though it wasn't that obvious to most people.

he had grown close to the ravenclaw who he had enjoyed talking about politics with as kuroo wasn't very interested in it very much. the two of them debated at times even, so oikawa considered them to be pretty close friends.

and because of that, he began to plot once more, something that kuroo became aware of as he watched oikawa cross his legs before tapping his foot on the ground.

"do you want me to brew you a potion or?" kuroo quietly asked oikawa who was now leaning against his side when they arrived in the slytherin common room.

"yes, brew a strong one." oikawa replied simply before resting his chin on kuroo's shoulder.

"okay." kuroo let out.

he was angry too, that someone dared do that a close friend of theirs. and though he usually went along with oikawa's plots, this was the first time he truly felt passionate about one of their little schemes.

usually he would just go along with oikawa's plots to cure his boredom or to spend time with his boyfriend, but this time. this time, he had ill-intent.

because one of his closest friends was harmed.

"i'll give it you by dinner." was kuroo's only comment before he pressed a soft kiss on oikawa's cheek and walked away.

"i'll be waiting." oikawa breathed out before standing up and exiting the common room to go visit akaashi in the hospital wing.

once he arrived in the hospital wing, oikawa stood near akaashi who looked extremely pale as his eyes looked blurry. bokuto was also there, holding akaashi's hand tightly as he kept quiet.

"oh, hello there oikawa." bokuto whispered softly once he noticed oikawa standing behind him.

"hey. how's akaashi doing?" oikawa asked as he watched akaashi let out deep breaths and small coughs that made bokuto flinch.

"ah, not so well." bokuto replied, causing oikawa to hum softly as he placed his hand on the gryffindor's shoulder as if offering him his support.

seeing akaashi in such a pitiable state made oikawa frown. it made oikawa's blood boil as it was so obvious that akaashi had been hexed, and yet none of their professors believed them when they told them. they all said that akaashi just probably had an accident in potions.

what a lame excuse.

one of akaashi's favorite classes was potions, and he excelled in it. so there was no way that akaashi ended up this way because of an accident in potions.

seeing how akaashi ended up after being hexed - because he truly was hexed and oikawa didn't care whether their professors believed them or not. oikawa knew who hexed akaashi.

oikawa only knew one person who had the ability to hex someone to such a degree. it made him gnaw on his bottom lip as he watched kuroo brew a potion in his cauldron in the room of requirement.

they had found the room in their fifth year and had used it as a sanctuary ever since.

bokuto and akaashi knew of it as they often hung out there instead of the library ever since many of oikawa’s admirers began interrupting them in hopes of stealing the great king away from kuroo. none of them succeeded though, which often caused kuroo to let out victorious chuckles as he pressed soft kisses onto oikawa’s cheek after he rejected his admirers.

“it’s daishou, isn’t it?” kuroo asked blankly as he eyed oikawa who was leaning against the wall while casting a few hexes himself. hexes that were aimed at the dummy at the corner of the room.

“yes. it was obvious wasn’t it? but the professors love that snake bastard so much that they actually excused his actions as an accident. yeah, right.” oikawa replied in a bitter tone as he tightly clenched his wand.

“he always was a pain in the neck. i just can’t believe he actually had the nerve to target akaashi.” kuroo commented with furrowed brows as he grabbed an empty vial from his pocket.

he then filled the vial with the potion he had been brewing since their classes ended.

watching kuroo with a blank expression, oikawa approached him and wrapped his arms around his body. with his hands on kuroo’s hips, oikawa watched the other’s eyes showcase a glint of ill-intent. how fascinating.

“that manipulative little thing gives us slytherins a bad reputation.” oikawa mumbled with a huff as he rested his chin on kuroo’s shoulder.

“aren’t we also manipulative? you’re being quite the hypocrite, oikawa” kuroo asked, causing oikawa to raise a brow as he grinned softly to himself.

oikawa knew that kuroo was right. he didn’t hate the other for that though as he was just telling the truth.

for someone who earned the title of slytherin’s scheming captain, kuroo was actually quite honest when it came to him. oikawa couldn’t help but admire that fact about kuroo. 

“well, yeah. one must learn to be cunning to achieve success. it’s just that daishou is so irritating at times.” oikawa replied with his lips letting out a soft sigh.

kuroo hummed in agreement to oikawa’s words, as he too found daishou very irritating. with his smirks and taunting expressions, kuroo greatly disliked him.

“i must admit that he does know what he is doing, manipulating our professors to believe that he’s a precious little angel even though he’s anything but that. it’s inconvenient for us, but i must praise him for such a feat.” oikawa added with a frown as he didn’t really enjoy complimenting his fellow slytherin.

“please stop praising him. i don’t want your lips to be tainted by such dirty words.” kuroo said before handing over the vial he had filled up earlier to oikawa who chuckled softly.

“of course.” 

the potion was of a dark green color, it looked and smelt disgusting. perfect.

they were both now looking at the small vial in oikawa’s hand with small grins as they exited the room of requirement. oikawa then hid the vial in his pocket so that no one could see it or possibly steal it from them - which was unlikely but still a possibility.

it was then that they ran into a tall fourth year ravenclaw near the great hall, which had been where they planned on going as it was now dinner time.

“oikawa, kuroo, sorry to run into you two.” 

“it’s fine tsukishima, really.” oikawa said softly as he gently patted tsukishima’s shoulder, who looked bedraggled with his wet robes and disheveled blonde hair. his glasses were also broken, which oikawa easily fixed.

“oculus reparo.”

“ah, thank you, oikawa. i must really be going now.” tsukishima said as he tried to walk away, only for kuroo to grab his wrist and stop him before he could walk any further.

kuroo eyes tsukishima’s appearance with a scrutinizing gaze that made the ravenclaw slightly uncomfortable.

“what happened to you? who did this? i swear if it was daishou.” kuroo asked as he tightened his grip on tsukishima’s wrist, causing oikawa to elbow him so that he wouldn’t harm the nervous ravenclaw.

“it’s nothing really. i just went against him for hexing akaashi, but nobody believed me. figures. they all think that it was an accident after all, even if it’s so obvious it wasn’t.” tsukishima replied honestly, knowing better than to lie to kuroo of all people.

a sigh left kuroo’s lips as he let go of tsukishima’s wrist.

“you do know better than to go against him, right?” oikawa said, causing tsukishima to nod in response.

“i know, oikawa. it was just so frustrating how people easily believe him over the obvious. i hate it.” tsukishima explained, causing oikawa to nod in understanding as he knew fully well how the ravenclaw felt.

“just go to kenma right now. we’ll take care of daishou.” kuroo said with a small frown visible on his lips at the thought of daishou harming another one of his friends.

their little group had expanded over the years. it started with him, oikawa, and bokuto.

but then akaashi joined them, soon, so did kenma who kuroo had helped with his transfiguration essay when they first met. the ravenclaw had been in the same year as akaashi but he was more closed off, even more so than oikawa.

so it took a while, but eventually they became close friends and he managed to join their friend group.

the next year, their little group expanded once more with tsukishima joining them after akaashi had grown a liking to his quick-witted little mouth. oikawa did too, much to kuroo’s dismay as he didn’t want to hear such insults leave his boyfriends lips.

eventually, tsukishima’s best friend joined their little group too. it was a hufflepuff who had been in the same year tsukishima was. yamaguchi tadashi.

bokuto found him adorable, and kuroo couldn’t help but be interested in the shy hufflepuff who tightly clung to tsukishima’s side.

many people had soon tried to join their friend group but they all failed because oikawa didn’t want them to be a part of their group. after all, what oikawa said was followed amongst the group.

it wasn’t that he was a dictator who didn’t allow his friends to do what they wanted. no, quite frankly he didn’t care what his friends did.

but he was a natural born leader, and because of that, whether it was intentional or not, he became the leader of their small group.

the great king indeed.

“o-oikawa! kuroo! have you seen tsukki?! i’ve been looking for him everywhere!” yamaguchi asked once he saw the two slytherins enter the great hall.

“he’s with kenma right now. they’re probably in the ravenclaw common room.” oikawa replied immediately after he noticed the worry and concern visible on yamaguchi’s face.

“t-thank you so much!” yamaguchi said before running out of the great hall.

oikawa had never seen yamaguchi so fast before. he really did care for tsukishima. how cute.

“what the hell is happening today?” kuroo muttered under his breath as he and oikawa sat down on the slytherin table, beside their dorm-mates.

“hey.” matsukawa greeted them once they both sat down before resuming his conversation with hanamaki.

“hey.” oikawa greeted back out of habit before grabbing the vial from his pocket and placing the potion into daishou’s goblet when he wasn’t looking, and was instead busy chatting with suna who looked so bored.

a snicker left kuroo’s lips as he watched suna stare at him with pleading eyes. as if he were begging kuroo to get him out of his one-sided conversation with daishou.

kuroo decided to take pity on suna after seeing him almost take out his wand and hex daishou into silence.

“hey suna. did you already finish your charms essay? i need some help with mine.” kuroo asked, clearly lying, and suna knew that too. but he just nodded to get away from daishou who was now glaring at kuroo.

“uh, yeah. what do you need help with?” suna asked, lying through his teeth as he eyes daishou who let out a huff before taking a sip from his goblet, much to oikawa’s delight.

“how rude…” daishou commented after taking a sip from his goblet.

while kuroo and suna conversed with each other about their charms essay, oikawa decided to talk to hanamaki and matsukawa, who had been his dorm-mates for all his years in hogwarts. they weren’t the closest of friends, but they were still friends nonetheless.

“so, what gossip do you have for me today, makki?” oikawa asked, causing hanamaki to snort and roll his eyes before scooting closer to the other so that he could join in his conversation with matsukawa.

“have you heard that the gryffindor seeker, hinata shōyō, is now dating kageyama?” hanamaki asked, eyeing oikawa who let out a small huff as he crossed his arms.

this reaction caused matsukawa to let out a chuckle as he watched oikawa’s expression soured. oikawa wasn’t annoyed because kageyama was now dating hinata. he didn’t really care about kageyama’s love life, thank you very much.

it was just that, he had always been against the gryffindor fourth year who always ran into him whenever he was on his way to the library. the shorter blueberry-eyed gryffindor always asking him for help on his studies or for help with his spell-casting. how annoying.

“oh. how nice then. good for them.” oikawa spoke softly, which was something hanamaki and matsukawa expected from him by the sight of the grins on their faces.

as they continued to talk amongst each other, daishou suddenly let out a cough and began to wheeze. out of concern, suna handed over to him his own goblet, but that didn’t help. 

oikawa and kuroo both side-eyed daishou until he eventually stood up and exited the great hall without finishing his dinner. once that happened, kuroo placed his hand over oikawa’s own as they ate their dinner in peace.

their little scheme had succeeded, and hopefully akaashi would be alright the next day.

news had spread about how daishou had suddenly been rushed to the hospital wing, with his complexion sickly pale and his body weak as he vomited out a sickly and unnaturally disgusting-looking liquid. nobody knew how he got sick, but deep down, everybody knew what had happened.

hushed whispers were heard throughout the halls whenever kuroo and oikawa passed them by, with their hands intertwined. everybody knew they did it, who else would after all? 

and yet nobody reported them to the professors or confronted them about what they had done.

oikawa and kuroo weren’t ones to abuse their power, but even so, they still had power and influence around the school. power that most students were undeniably frightened of.

the great king and the scheming captain. they were perfect, they were surreal, and they were so disgusting at times. disgusting to a point that kenma had a hard time being friends with them with the way they acted with each other whenever they were alone.

❦

“tsk, tobio wishes that he was me.” oikawa proudly spoke as he raised his head and looked down at the ground as if it did him wrong.

he was currently laying on kuroo’s lap in the room of requirement, along with their friend group who were minding their own business.

“yes, yes he should, darling.” kuroo said as he read a book about twelfth-century wizards for some reason kenma didn’t want to ask.

“your ego is showing, oikawa.” tsukishima commented as he and yamaguchi finished writing their potions essay.

“tsukki!” yamaguchi scolded, causing tsukishima to sheepishly grin.

this caused oikawa to gasp dramatically as he wrapped his arms around kuroo’s neck.

“how rude!” oikawa said, which caused everyone to become silent before letting out loud chuckles.

only in private would oikawa ever act like this. 

“bokuto, have you finished reading the book you borrowed from me?” akaashi asked bokuto as they both slow-danced to a tune only they could hear, thanks to a spell oikawa discovered from a book he read a while back.

“oh, uh, yeah! i’ll return it to you later!” bokuto replied as he twirled akaashi around, earning a soft giggle from the ravenclaw whose cheeks were now pink.

“you couples are disgusting.” kenma commented from the sidelines as he practiced his wand movements.

this comment gained him snorts and huffs from around the room. typical. they always acted this way whenever he commented about their relationships.

being the only single person in their friend group was tough.

everyone was so obnoxious about their relationships, much to kenma’s dismay. especially kuroo and oikawa.

“it’s not our fault you still haven’t found the right one yet. I’m just lucky to have found the right one for me without any trouble or drama.” oikawa said before pressing peck onto kuroo’s pale cheek.

kuroo let out a huff before closing and putting away the book he had been reading so that he could kiss oikawa’s lips without much hassle. and then they began making out, much to kenma’s disgust as he looked away from the couple.

“i’m so proud of you, baby. winning the quidditch cup for us, how sweet.” oikawa said as he cupped kuroo’s now reddening cheeks.

“well, it was kunimi who did most of the work. he’s a good seeker. surprisingly quick on the broom for such a laid-back student.” kuroo said, causing oikawa to pout.

“he did great, yes. but you’re the team captain, and you managed to lead the team to victory. stop undermining your accomplishments, kuroo.” oikawa mumbled, causing kuroo to eventually let out a sigh of defeat.

“i guess you’re right.”

“i’m always right, kuroo.”

“yes, you are, darling.”

kenma found them absolutely disgusting. and so adorable at the same time, but he’ll never admit it.

❦

studying for their newts was hard, and taking them was so much more difficult. but eventually, they passed with flying colors and soon, they were about to graduate.

oikawa looked around his dorm as he packed his things. 

this might be the last time he’d ever see it, and whether he admitted it or not. he’d miss the place he called home for seven years now.

with kuroo finishing up packing his own stuff, he and his dorm-mates said their goodbyes to each other.

“i’m really going to miss you two. i hope you do well in your chosen career paths, makki, mattsun.” oikawa said as a goodbye to hanamaki and matsukawa whose eyes looked a bit glossy as they looked around their dorm room one last time.

“you too, great king. you better not forget us when you become minister of magic.” hanamaki said as he wrapped his arm around matsukawa, who let out a small huff.

“how could i ever? so i guess this is goodbye, for now at least.” oikawa let out in a soft tone as he offered his hand for the two boys to shake.

“i’ll try to write to you every month so you really don’t forget about us.” matsukawa commented, causing oikawa to chuckle as they shook hands.

and with that, hanamaki and matsukawa exited the room, leaving oikawa and kuroo to themselves.

they both packed in silence as they heard their fellow seventh years greet each other farewells and good lucks. it all felt sad in a way.

they would all miss hogwarts. miss the adventures and fun, especially all the friends they’ve made.

oikawa would definitely miss akaashi, tsukishima and yamaguchi who hadn’t graduated yet.

he’ll miss a lot of things from hogwarts. but even so, oikawa grabbed the hand kuroo offered to him, and with that they walked out the door towards a new life.

“are you ready, my great king, the future minister of magic?” kuroo asked oikawa as they both walked down the halls of hogwarts for possibly the last time. with them trying to find bokuto and drag him away from akaashi.

“i am. how about you, captain? are you ready?” oikawa replied as he tightened his hand around kuroo’s own.

“i am.”

“that’s good to hear then.”

once they found bokuto, they comforted him with the knowledge that he’d only have to wait one year before he could be with akaashi again. the former gryffindor had been saddened at the thought of separating with akaashi once they graduated ao he had clung to the ravenclaw since that morning.

this led to kenma frowning at the drama happening before him, while tsukishima and yamaguchi just watched everything occur from the sidelines.

they were going to miss the three graduates who had been the ones to connect them in the first place. with yamaguchi letting out soft sniffles as oikawa hugged him tightly.

“we’ll write to you lot often so don’t forget about us. we’ll miss you all.” oikawa said, causing tsukishima to let out a sigh as he shook the hand the slytherin offered to him.

“we’ll miss you too.”

soon oikawa, kuroo, and bokuto were gone. and it left akaashi feeling oddly empty as he walked towards the room of requirement with the other three. 

he already missed the energetic gryffindor who he grew to love and adore.

“they’ll be fine, right?” bokuto asked kuroo and oikawa as they entered their train compartment.

“they’ll be alright. don’t worry about it, bokuto. you’ll see akaashi in a few weeks as those four still have to take their end of the year exams.” oikawa assured, causing bokuto to grumble to himself.

kuroo took out his wand and began to perform small spells on the plant suna gave to them as a goodbye present. the spells he performed weren’t hexes as he quite enjoyed the plant and wanted it to grow healthy and strong.

“i still don’t understand why we graduate weeks before their classes usually end. it would’ve been so much better if we all went home together like we usually do.” kuroo commented, causing bokuto to hum in agreement.

“it is just how it is, kuroo.”

“i guess. it’s still lame though.”

“i agree.”

❦

while kuroo was watering the plant suna given to him which had now grown into something that took over one of their balconies, oikawa fixed his green tie.

“i’ll see you later, kuroo. i’ll be having dinner with daichi and the others so you don’t have to wait for me.” oikawa said, to which kuroo responded with a hum.

“thank you for telling me in advance. if that’s the case then i’ll practice a bit later than usual with my team if that’s alright?” kuroo asked, to which oikawa nodded before he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist.

they shared a short kiss before oikawa let go of kuroo’s body and grabbed his wand from the bedside table.

a small crooked smile made its way onto kuroo’s lips as he watched oikawa wear his coat and glasses. it wasn’t that oikawa needed to wear glasses, as his vision had been perfect.

he just liked wearing them because they made him look smarter and defined his eyes even more. kuroo found it all ridiculous but he agreed that the black-framed glasses oikawa bought did bring out his eyes more.

though oikawa’s eyes were always beautiful, with or without his glasses.

“that’s fine as long as you don’t overwork yourself. i don’t want you getting injured before your big game this weekend.” oikawa said softly as he grabbed his suitcase.

“i won’t, don’t worry. you’ll watch my game, right?” kuroo asked, causing oikawa to chuckle softly as he felt kuroo’s hand gently cup his cheek.

“of course. i’ll be there to see you win, captain.” oikawa replied with a small grin, causing kuroo to raise a brow at his words.

oikawa always said that to kuroo ever since he joined a professional quidditch team as a keeper and soon became the captain. kuroo was never sure whether oikawa said that to him because of his confidence in him or because he didn’t know what else to say.

“why are you so confident that i’d win? there isn’t even a way for me to assure you my team’s victory.” kuroo asked with pursed lips.

“i believe in you, that’s all. plus, for me, i know you’ll do your best to win.” oikawa replied with a small smirk as he watched kuroo’s eyes shine with a newfound determination. 

“you’re right, i suppose.”

“i’m always right,”

“yes, yes you are.”

and with that, kuroo let go of oikawa’s cheek as he sat down on their bed. 

“good luck, kuroo. i’ll be home before ten.” oikawa said before exiting their bedroom and going downstairs the manor they both lived in ever since they graduated. 

“see you then, oikawa.” kuroo said as he followed oikawa to the fireplace, watching the other grab a handful of floo powder from the small jar by the picture frames on the fireplace.

oikawa smiled at kuroo before yelling the location of his workplace and throwing the handful of floo powder towards the ground.

❦

tears and quiet sniffles escaped oikawa’s lips, as for the first time since he was very little, he had cried.

“darling, tōru, what’s wrong?” kuroo asked out of confusion as he hugged oikawa loosely, allowing the other to rest his head onto his shoulder.

“i- i can’t believe it, tetsurō.” oikawa stuttered uncharacteristically as he buried his face into the crook of kuroo’s neck.

“what can’t you believe? you did it.”kuroo said with an encouraging smile as he wiped away oikawa’s tears.

oikawa’s hands were shaking as his heart began beating even faster.

kuroo was right.

he did it. he actually did.

“my boyfriend’s the minister of magic. how thrilling, isn’t it amazing?” kuroo spoke softly, causing oikawa to wipe away his own tears as he let out a breathy chuckle.

“who knew that i’d win against kita shinsuke of all people? w-wow..” oikawa mumbled under his breath as he let kuroo brush away his bangs and kiss his forehead.

“i always believed in you. now where did your confidence go? that tōru i know has an ‘ego high enough to reach the moon’.” kuroo teased, which led to oikawa’s chuckles to become louder.

“i sometimes hate how tsukishima has been coming up with better insults lately.” oikawa laughed.

soon, oikawa managed to wipe away all of his tears and was now playing chess with kuroo in their study.

“he’s a creative one isn’t he?”

“yeah.”

a grin appeared on oikawa’s lips as he ordered his bishop to move.

“i win.”

“great…” kuroo grumbled, but still kept the small smile on his face as he watched oikawa look so happy.

oikawa with his bright brown eyes and knowing gaze. his soft brown locks and pretty pink lips.

oh how much kuroo adored him. loved him.


End file.
